Undertale : A Father's Determination
by Nichelle M
Summary: Sans is the Doting and protective father of Frisk, He will do whatever he must to protect his adopted Daughter ( yes in this frisk is a girl) So when his daughter comes home crying from bullies, he decides to go give the bullies in question a bad time. but while there he meets an ally. Sans X OC. Based on an Rp from omegle. rated t for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

originally on Deviant art,

Undertale: A Fathers Determination.

part one.

Frisk: child (in rp she was identified as a she so that's what's going on here) 6-8 years old.

Papyrus: * uncle!

Sans: * the adoptive father of Frisk. All legal.

No sans is not with Tori, there are reasons. reasons like she is back with asgore. they made nice in my world.

Shell Valiant: Nurse at Frisk's school. Protective as heck over Frisk while she is at school.

Loraine Garrets: Vice principle at Frisks school. Totally the bad guy

Dorian spencer: Principle. Currently not at the school because of family troubles. So has no idea the VP has turned his school into a nightmare.

And also other Undertale crew will be there.  
This is true pacifist route time line.

A Fan fic based on an omegle Rp I had.

Warning Sans will have little chill.

Rated T for some language and scaring the shite out of bullies!  
I don't own undertale, undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Part one~

When Frisk came home today crying, I grew worried and got up from my place on the couch and walked over to her and knelt to be eye level. * Hey frisk what's wrong?*  
She sniffled and hugged me tightly "I Drew a picture today and these…these kids…s…said that…that. Monsters can't be my family…and they..." she pulled out a torn picture that was helped together by tape.

I felt furious but kept it cool. * Hey why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up. Papyrus is making spaghetti for dinner.*

"Ok Papa Sans oh hey…I heard a funny joke today want to hear it?" She dried her tears looking up at me with a smile.

*ok Frisk, go for It.* I said smiling.

"What kind of shoes does a Froggitt wears?" She asked looking adorable.  
*I don't know what?*

"Open toad!" she chirped. I sneaked and began laughing.

*that was good kiddo, who told you that?"

"The School nurse! She is really nice." She said before running up the stairs to her room.  
Once she was in her room I walked into the kitchen to talk to papyrus.

"WHY BROTHER YOU LOOK UPSET WHATEVER IS WRONG?" He asked seeing me with a frown.  
I punched the table eyes closed. "Frisk is being bullied at school. These little...how can the school just let this happened."

My brother studied me and said in a serious and quite tone "Sans, what are you doing?"  
I looked up at him and glared at the floor * I am going to talk to them. Harshly.*

My brother grew worried "you don't know who they are…"

*I will find them. Don't worry.* I stated going to a coat rack to grab my jacket as Pap's followed me.

"Brother….Frisk has told me that she often talks to the school nurse. Perhaps you could get information out of her?" My brother offered, knowing I was not about to back down. Not when my daughter was involved. These little brats were about to get dunked on.

~in the school (reason principle hasn't been contacted is family issue is a funeral and rp is a crazy who threatened the jobs of everyone if they tried to call him) normal pov ~

A young blond nurse with purple bangs and tips, green eyes dressed in Disney princess print scrubs was busy cleaning up her office fuming to herself.

"HOW can they NOT DO SOMETHING? This is the fifth time Frisk has come into my office this week alone. And it's only Tuesday! "She slammed the clipboard she held down and in a mock tone of someone else 'I'm sorry but we can't do anything, the students in questions parents donate to the school' this is total Hor-Heeeellllooo" she saw sans standing in the door ready to knock.

*Heh, sorry, I am Frisk's legal guardian and I heard from her she was being bullied.* He walked into the office shutting the door behind himself.

The nurse's frown flipped into a smile as she walked over and offered her hand "then you must be 'Papa sans' Frisk has told me a lot about her Dad, I'm Shell Valiant. It's great to meet you, and yeah, the kids WO are bullying her are the Anderson twins, they are girls, petty, catty, and dress like brat's dolls. The other kids that bully are the Erik's boys, they are 12 and 13 respectively. Both big and none too bright and should be in middle school NOT Elementary."

Sans took her hand and shook it sensing the rage in her. * Where do these brats hang out?*  
"The playground on campus on the other side of the school. There is a blind spot to the south furthest corner. It's were they bully the kids. Smack em twice for me."

*Heh, will do, and hey, love the joke you told Frisk today. It was great. heally had me Hopping with laughs*

Shell blinked and face palmed "oh god, really? That Froggit one?…it's one of my worst…geez kid…well am glad you liked it."

* Welp time to go give those kids a Bad time.* sans walked out, and teleported to the playground in question, his left eye glowing. Using Shell's advice he walked up via the blind spot.

If they wanted to play the 'we did not see it so it did not happen' game. He was going to play.

*Hey Punks. Heard you were picking on my daughter Frisk today.*

The twins looked him over and said in unison "So you're the wusses dad? Figures a Werido would raise a wuss like Frisk!"

The two boys laughed and high fived the girls just before a blue glow enveloped them and lifted them high in the air then brought them down at stopping just before the ground.  
*now listen here you brats. MESS WITH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND I WONT BE SO FORGIVING.*

"Y...You can't do this! Our…our parents will…" one of the boys stammered

Sans grinned darkly * will what kid? Who will believe you?* his eye glow got brighter. * You will keep yer mouths shut, you will not pick on Frisk OR anyone else. Am I clear? Because if I hear from My Frisk you are at it again you will have a very **Bad Time**.*  
The four kids shook and ran as soon as he set them down and once they were gone he vanished, returning home just before Frisk came back down from her room.

*hey kiddo, get your homework done?* He said grinning

"Yep! Pasta time! "She cheered grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen to a set table and a smiling Papyrus.

"LET US EAT NYEH HEH HEH" Papyrus cheered sitting down.  
The trio enjoyed a happy dinner and watched some TV until Frisk began to fall asleep snuggled up next to her father.  
Sans chuckled ruffling her hair * hey kiddo, looks like you are ready for a **bed** time.*

"Heheh." Frisk smiled and yawned as Papyrus groaned from the pun as sans scooped her up carrying Frisk up to her room.

She got ready on her own and he began reading her favorite book and tucked her in handing her a cute little temmie plush doll that squeaked out "HOI' when hugged.h *sweet dreams sweet pea.* he muttered to the sleeping child before kissing her forehead and going down stairs to watch a little more TV. He dozed off after a while falling into a nightmare.  
Looming black figures were grabbing frisk away from him and dragging her away, she was crying and he was trying to get her back only to get stuck in a tar like goo and dragged down into the much.

*FRISK!* Sans sat up gripping his chest sweating. This was the first time a nightmare had plagued him since they came to the surface. *he…..heh…..just a dream….it's just a dream, that's never going to happen. I won't let it.*

~end part one~

If the Rper I met ever sees this. You are an awesome Sans! 3  
Also this is my first Undertale fic. Please don't kill me.  
*hides*


	2. Chapter 2

Undertale: A Fathers Determination  
Part two!  
WEEEEEEEE  
More of me being an idiot!  
Enjoy.  
*hands you all cinnamon rolls*  
Because you guys are precious cinnamon rolls.  
And Papyrus is the king of you Cinnamon rolls. * puts a Cinnabon on his head* because he gets a Cinnabon.

And Sans is a darling little biscuit.

*tiny voice* my darling little biscuit.  
Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
Look joke.  
All Undertale is Belong to TOBY FOX!  
Previously

 _She got ready on her own and he began reading her favorite book and tucked her in handing her a cute little temmie plush doll that squeaked out "HOI' when hugged *sweet dreams sweet pea.* he muttered to the sleeping child before kissing her forehead and going down stairs to watch a little more TV. He dozed off after a while falling into a nightmare.  
Looming black figures were grabbing frisk away from him and dragging her away, she was crying and he was trying to get her back only to get stuck in a tar like goo and dragged down into the much._

 _*FRISK!* Sans sat up gripping his chest sweating. This was the first time a nightmare had plagued him since they came to the surface. *he…..heh…..just a dream….it's just a dream, that's never going to happen. I won't let It.*_  
Back to the show.  
Sans POV

After I had woken up I shuffled to the kitchen to find Pap up and cooking Pancakes.  
"SANS YOU ARE UP EARLY THAT IS NEW." Papyrus said setting plates out. "NEVERMIND YOU CAN GO GET FRISK UP!"

*sure thing bro.* I couldn't tell him about my Nightmare, it would just worry him. I walked up the stair and opened Frisks room and chuckled seeing her sleeping with her feet on her pillow and the temmie doll on the ceiling fan? * How in the heck did she…..*  
He shook his head and started poking frisk. *wake wake eggs and bacon kiddo, Paps made pancakes.*

Frisk sat up muttering and shuffled about, walking into the wall once before flopping into a clean cloths basket and a muffled "Fluffy" comes from it.  
*oh god…kid ppff too much adorable… I let you get dressed.* I walked out and began laughing when I heard her shout "I AM THE LIZARD KING"

*aw man kid.* she sent me in another fit of giggles when she walked out in a tee shirt and a bow with jeans and sneakers. The shirt said 'I am Soup-err!' with a smiling bowl of soup on the front. *best. Outfit. Every kid. Let's go get food.*

As we ate I thought about the dream and decided to walk Frisk to school  
*hey frisk, want me to walk you to school?*  
"YES!" She cried out hugging me with a smile. "You can meet Nurse Shell! She helps the teachers with the student drop off!"

I sweat dropped I already met her but I nodded * sure thing kid. I can tell her some awesome puns of my own!*

"Awesome! She loves puns and jokes!" Frisk said as she skipped beside him with a hum.  
"She is really really nice, when the bullies used to take my lunch she would share hers. She makes the best cookies….don't tell uncle paps…"

*I wont.* I smiled listening to her go on about the nurse. I was relieved there was someone at the school who would keep my girl safe.

Once at the school Frisk grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Shell who was helping heard kids inside.

"Nurse Shell!" Frisk waved smiling. Shell turned and smiled with a wave "hi ya Frisk, love the shirt, I have one that says "I'm with spoopy. And has a glow in the dark skeleton on it."

"Really? Cute!" Frisk smile. "This is my Dad!"

Shell looked at me and gave a warm smile and offered her hand. "A pleasure to meet you sans." The wink she gave me told me plenty, she wasn't going to let Frisk know I had come there.  
"It's cool to me a **Bone** ified Skeleton."

I snickered and winked "now that really tickled my Funny bone."  
*well kiddo I better get going, be good ok?* I patted her head and handed her hand right to Shell. Our eyes met and her green ones gave off a look of understanding, I was entrusting her with my treasure. "Bye Daddy!" I watched them go into the school and headed home.

~during school~  
Frisk was carrying her lunch to the nurse's office to share the spaghetti Pappy made her when she heard arguing.

"Look Vice principle Garrets. I've sent my reports to the principle and nothing you say I going to change my mind. Your 'educational' policy is a bunch of carp. And I will fight you every step of the way to keep you from kicking innocent students out of the school! Human or monster."

Frisk hid. That was nurse shelly.

"Then you won't help me find out what happened to the Anderson and Erik's children?" Sneered a voice. "Two of the wealthiest families in town?"

"Oh yeah didn't you hear? Both families are Bankrupt. It was on the news this morning. So those fat checks of theirs they wrote you to keep their kids in the school after repeated reports of bullying probably bounced." Shell shot back.

"You little…those are Donations!"  
"Yeah right. I will tell Dorian what you have been doing. And he won't like it. I guarantee you that."

The vice principle stormed out muttering "we will see about that."

Frisk waited to come out of hiding. "Nurse Shell?"

"Hmm? Oh frisk…..did you hear that?" Shell knelt down to be eye level. "I am sorry you heard that…listen, I know you are a smart kid so I want you to promise something."

Shell had a look on her face frisk saw once on Toriel's when she had asked to leave the ruins. "Ok."

The nurse took a worried breath "if I am not here at any time in the future, I want you to stick to Mrs. Applegate. You hear me? You Stay by her all day. You do not leave her sight. She is an old family friend of my dad and she will keep you safe."

Frisk looked up at her and nodded filled with determination to keep the promise. "I promise!"

Shell ruffled her hair. "Now let's head to lunch yeah?"

~tiny pappy brings you spaghetti time skips~  
Sans walked to the school to pick Frisk up and was a little worried when he saw Frisk's teacher there and not Shell. *thanks Mrs. Applegate. But where is Nurse Shell?"

"Kid threw up in the science lab." Mrs. Applegate explained. "She's been busy with that since after lunch."

*eggh, poor kid. Thanks again.* he took Frisk by the hand and started walking home. However he felt someone following them and turned to see the Vice principle, a rather sharp nosed and haughty older woman. * Can I help you?*

"You monsters think you have everyone fooled? You bunch don't belong here. You or anyone else who thinks its ok to let your kind adopt children." She sniped in a haughty tone.  
Sans made to retort when a younger hand grabbed onto the VP's shoulder and Shell walled up. "Why there you are Latrine. Bobby's folks came and got him, he has the flu. Plus tommy the janitor said he needs help. Some kids are throwing sand WITCH meats up on the bathroom Ceilings again."

"It's _Loraine_ Nurse Valiant. Do not forget your place." The elder growled out.  
"I'm not forgetting my place. It's right here. Between you and them." Shell whispered to her. "It will always be right here."

Sans picked Frisk up while Shell ran blocker and looked over his shoulder at the two ladies and blushed as he heard Shell say that. *definitely got to get her to meet Undyne and Alphys…* he muttered as he reached a safe spot to teleport home.

~after a pizzaaaaaaa dinner~

Sans lay in his room awake thinking over everything and fell into another troubled sleep. The same black figure taking Frisk. The same sinking feeling, but something was different. A small light appeared and drove the black figure away and the goo allowing sans to get to Frisk. When he looked up he saw what looked to be shell standing there. "I did say I would always be between them and you."  
*t…t...Thank you…* he muttered hugging his daughter to him.  
He woke with a start blinking. * That is…different…

~the next day. ~

Frisk was worried seeing Mrs. Applegate there to greet her instead of Nurse Shell, something was off.

Sans also felt something was wrong and looked at the teacher. *wheres…*  
"She called in sick today. She must of caught something from the kid she looked after **in her office** the other day. I hope someone **Checks on her** later. Come along now frisk dear."

Sans blinked a little confused and began walking home when a voice said: ( Wingdings did not copy *sad noises of despair )  
(Translation: She was warning you sans! The nurse is in danger! You need to check on her!)  
Sans froze and looked around *who…who said that?!*

(Never Mind that! For frisk's sake Save the Nurse!)

Sans clenched a fist and teleported directly into shell's office and found the Nurse on the floor tied up and gagged, out cold.

*No…no no no…this is bad! * He gently picked her up and untied her and removed the gag. She began couching and woke up with a pained groan. "S...sans? What…how did you get in…here the door was locked…."

* I have…shortcuts. Don't worry about it.*

"Cryptic…..but…listen…you need to go get frisk…the VP…she's flipped her lid. The cookie has crumbled the cheese slid off the cracker. She's a few waves short of a shipwreck. And is simply not into pink my dear."

*you are referencing something in that sentence….but I cannot place what…* sans said looking at Shell glad she was ok enough to crack wise.

"I've had all night to think that stuff up. Plus I'm still a bit woozy from that hag knocking me one while my back was turned." Shell said as he helped her stand. "I will be ok. Seriously get frisk and get out of here."

Sans nodded and teleported to Applegate's room. "Daddy?!" Frisk looked up from her work while the other kids ooooo at his appearance * hi kiddo sorry but we are leaving. Now. Thank you Mrs. Applegate.*

The teacher nodded and called after him "Don't forget Shell."

Frisk looked at her father "papa….we won't leave without her will we? I don't want her to get hurt…"

*Don't worry Frisk. We won't forget her. Not ever.* she had done way too much for Frisk to just leave her. * First I will take you home then I will get her I promise. But when you get home. Have paps pack. You too."

After quickly leaving her with his brother sans left once more for the school.  
He reached the nurses office to see Shell in a fight with the vice principle. Shell held a chair to keep the clearly snapped woman at bay but it wasn't much. She held it with one hand, the other wrapped around her side. Her cheek was bruised and lip bleeding.

In a flash sans had the VP pinned to the wall with his magic.  
"You little witch let me down!" Loraine screeched at Shell.

Shell dropped the chair and laughed weakly "Sorry Latrine. But I'm not responsible for your sticky situation."

*I would be the one responsible for that.*. Sans smirked as Shell hurried over to him.  
"You are full of surprises." She mused as he grabbed her hand and teleported out of there.  
When they arrived as the home Shell was glomped suddenly by a happy Frisk and wheezed out "Frisk…love ya but…ow…I kind of got into a fight…."

"S...Sorry but I was scared she had….had..." Frisk cried while loosening her grip on the Nurse.

"I know, but I'm ok, thanks to your dad." She said in a soothing voice. "So no tears ok?"  
Frisk nodded and let go of her as papyrus came in having finished packing everything into his car. "JUST IN TIME BROTHER! AH YOU MUST BE THE NURSE SHELL! FRISK SAYS YOU ARE VERY NICE! I AM GLAD TO MEET A VERY NICE NURSE!"

"You are Papyrus right? The GREAT PASTA MASTER, as Frisk tells me." Shell said shaking his hand "happy to meet you."

Papyrus smiled and shook her hand "I AM HONORED THAT YOU KNOW OF MY MASTERFUL PASTA SKILLS!"

"All other spaghetti is simply. An Im-pasta!" She said with a grin as Papyrus groaned.  
*here save the jokes for the road we got to go guys before captain crazy comes with friends.*

~soon on the road~

The small group were out of the city and on their way to safety. Papyrus drove while Frisk, Shell and sans sat in the back.

Frisk was sound asleep holding both her Father's hand and Shell' s in a rather powerful grip for a little girl.

*you doing ok there Shell?* sans asked looking over at the nurse.  
"Yeah. Just really…Tired. Never thought I would be in a fight like that. Or that Loraine could even fight….she got me good a few times. But I will be fine."  
Sans nodded *get some rest ok?*

"Don't have to tell me twice…" she gave him a tired nod and was soon out cold.

Papyrus gave a small smile as he checked on his family. "Brother…." He said softly "It seems our family has grown again, I am glad. Frisk seems to really care about Nurse Shell."  
*heh, yeah, I think the feeling is mutual, Paps, the other day when I first met the Vice principle….shell let her know that her place was in-between her and us. She was expecting a fight….."

"Then brother, you have made a great friend. I am proud of you!" Papyrus said with a smile.

*yeah I think I have. But bro where will we go?*  
"Why to Alphys and Undyne! No one would mess with Undyne!"

End part two~


	3. Chapter 3

Undertale. A Fathers Determination

*happy squeak*

Sans: uh... you ok there Writer Chan?

*more happy squeaks*

Sans: um…I think she is broken.

Shell: *face palm* how am I even apart of her?

Frisk: Heheh cute 3

Pap: can we fix writer Chan?

*happy squeaking intensifies to the point I fall over*

All: O_O oh…crud.

Gaster: * signs* Undertale belongs to Toby fox.

~now on with the show Darlings! ~  
Sans Pov.

It was a pretty long car ride to the city Undyne and Alphys lived in, it was a city built by monsters and humans with magic. Why I didn't move there with Frisk and pap in the beginning? I glanced over at frisk then over at Shell. She was sound asleep, the bruise on her cheek had turned purple and her lip finally stopped bleeding. I clenched a fist. This crazy woman risked her job. Her life! Just to help him to help Frisk. He owed her big.  
"Penny for your thoughts there Bone Daddy?" I blinked and saw she was awake now and looking at me with a smirk. Nice a Nightmare before Christmas reference.

*I'm fine. Just…go back to sleep.* I smiled at her. She didn't need to worry about me.  
"Not really that tired right now." She said with a laugh. Shell shook her head and looked at the sky brushing her hair back with her right hand since Frisk had claim on the left. "You know, when you guys first came to the surface….It was the best day of my life. The world was finally as weird as me. I felt…at home! After years of being the odd one out…I finally fit in. I wasn't _alone_ any more. So when I first met frisk last year, I saw a part me. That part that wanted to be with friends, family to have everyone smiling around her. When she came the first time to the office after a kid pushed her off a swing and her knee was scraped up…I won't lie I went off on the teachers in charge of the recess for not doing their jobs properly. The whole school I think heard me, and it was that time I decided I was going to look after Frisk. When the principle, He's a great guy by the way he was thrilled to let monster students join the school, heard about my…tantrum he came to offer me the vice principle position. But I turned him down, I was trained as a nurse, I had no educational experience at all. Plus scrubs are comfortable. He accepted my no."  
I stared at her as she continued on eye sockets wide.  
"So I stayed a nurse….apart of me wonders sometimes if I should have taken the job. Then that crazy biddy would not of…" she looked down at the hand Frisk had a hold of. "But then…I might not be here with you guys. And that thought….scares the life out of me. Not sure why….but….it does."  
I rubbed the back of my head, not sure what to say. *if you don't mind my asking where is the principle?*  
"His mother passed away a week ago and his father…is fading fast since the funeral so he is trying to help his dad right now."  
*yikes. He is definitely having a bad time. But seriously Shell. Get some more sleep.* She gave a huff and pouted but did listen this time but not before saying "you're lucky your adorable sans or I would not listen to you."  
I could feel the blush hit hard and looked ahead to see paps smirking in the rear view mirror having heard the exchange. *shut up paps.* I grumbled trying to hide the blush by looking to the left.  
As some time passed paps pulled into a rest stop for a bathroom run for everyone and to find snacks for something to eat. I walked around with frisk a little bit to stretch our legs.  
"Papa sans?" She asked looking up at me. "Can I ask you something?"  
*anything kiddo.*  
"Do you think Shell would mind if I called her Mama Shell?" she asked me. I froze up and began to blush again. Sweating a bit nervous at what frisk was possibly hinting at *well if ya want to kiddo, I am sure she would not mind….you'd…..you'd have to ask her though. Heh heh*  
Frisk gave a small nod. "Ok"  
Soon we were back at the car and saw Paps scolding Shell who was giving him a weak smile and trying to calm him down.  
"I know I know I should have told you guys but really its ok. Nothings broken just bruised." Paps gave her a stern look and crossed his arms. "NOT ACCEPTABLE!"  
"But we didn't have time to deal with it we had to get out of there…" she countered before noticing I was there with Frisk. Both of us had the 'we agree with paps face' "And I am in biiiiig trouble."  
*you got no idea how big missy.* I said walking up to her. "Paps Explain now."  
"SHE HAS BRUISED RIBS FROM HER ORDEAL WITH THE VICE Principle." Paps said with a frown. "I WAS JUST DONE SOCLDING HER. I SHALL TAKE FRISK TO GET SNACKS WHILST YOU DO SO NOW!"  
*don't get too far off ok.* I sighed as frisk ran off with her Uncle and looked over at Shell. *how many?"  
"How many what?" she asked trying to look innocent.  
*Ribs. How many are hurt.* I countered with a scowl.  
"Three…maybe five? Its ok really, it is not the worst thing that happened from the fight." she blinked realizing what she had said and clamed up.  
Worse? What had she done in the past that could have been worse?!  
*that's it I am getting the first aid kit. You are sitting down and getting checked over. No buts.* I said sternly making her sit down on a nearby bench.  
I grabbed the kit and made her remove the scrub top and fought a blush as she was sitting in just scrubs pants and a tan tank top now. I gulped and saw cuts and more bruises. She looked like a really big cat got ahold of her. *shit…why didn't you say anything?!*  
"Didn't want to worry you guys." She muttered as I got the iodine out and a cotton ball. *well your plan did not work out.* I put the ball on a cut and she hissed from the stinging. It took about ten minutes to get her cleaned up and another ten to see to her ribs. * Our friend Alphys will have to look at them later, she's better with medical stuff then me.*  
"Well as a nurse I say you did a _heal_ nice job with it." She joked while pulling her scrub top back on with a wince.  
I chuckled * well, with a kid I had a Skele-TON of practice with Band-Aids. I Patella you frisk gets into some odd scrapes. She loves the outdoors.*  
"Tibia honest with you I believe you." Shell giggled wincing from the pain laughing brought. "Ergh enough puns. They cause pain..."  
*right sorry, so quick question why do you have a tattoo of a Butterfly surrounded by stars on your right shoulder?* I asked curious about it since I saw it while fixing her up.  
Shell went bright red "ah well that is…well you see It was the first thing I did when I moved out of my parents place and….I like butterflies…and stars? "  
I smile and shook my head. She was certainly something. I reached to hold her hand when…  
"BROTHER WE RETURN WITH SNACKS!"  
Oh well. *cool bro! Well we better get going then.* I helped Shell up and we went on with the trip.  
~tiny time skip brought to you by Frisk plotting a ship~

*I know your still awake shell.* I muttered watching trees go by.  
"Not sleeping till you do." She returned looking over at me. "I can tell you haven't had a wink since this whole mess started this morning." She was right, I was tired but there was no way I was going to sleep. Not till I was sure we were all safe. * Nah. It's ok*  
"Sans…"  
*Shell…*  
"Knock. Knock"  
*who's there?*  
"Banana."  
*Banana who?*  
"Knock knock"  
Ah that one meh I'd humor her... *who's there?*  
"Banana."  
This went on for a good bit I could see paps getting annoyed.  
"Knock knock."  
*who's there?*  
"HOI I'M TeMMie."  
I blinked and started laughing. I did not expect that.  
"Yeah a temmie I met told me that one." Shell chuckled with a shrug.  
"WHY ME?!" Paps groaned as he focused on driving.  
*you are smiling paps.* I pointed out shaking my head.  
"AND I HATE IT!"  
This got us both laughing and shell gasping after words from the pain. "W...worth it, so worth it!"  
*ok no more joke till you are healed Shell.* I said while checking on Frisk.  
"Sure thing Bone daddy." Was her reply and I blushed. "Are you blushing? Its blue aww that is cute!"  
I froze up. The blush growing. *A…am not! I'm a skeleton I'm spooky.*  
"A spooky cute skeleton then."  
I groaned hiding in my jacket hood.  
"…..look I'm sorry. It's just I did not expect to see a skeleton blush…..ya know back in high school my friends would always mess with my hair and pet the top of my head. The result, I would purr then fall asleep."  
I peeked out of the hoodie. * Seriously? You purr?*  
"Only if head pats occur. Now it was prom and I was slow dancing with my crush at the time when my friends snuck up and struck. Needless to say the whole school saw. Mortified but plus side teachers would let me wear hats to prevent that. "  
*yikes. But it still can be done?* I asked curious.  
"Not sure haven't been around my old friends in a long while. Had a falling out over a guy with one, lost touch with the rest…" Shell shrugged.  
When I was sure she wasn't paying attention I reached over and began to gently scratch the top of her head. Lo and behold, she began to purr. I blinked and chuckled as she began to blush.  
"I regret telling you this." She muttered before falling asleep.  
*well now I know how to get her to sleep.* I looked ahead and saw paps giving me an odd look. *what paps?*  
"YOU LIKE HER BROTHER."  
*why…what? Nah. I was just curious….that is all.*  
"THEN WHY HAVENT YOU STOPPED PETTING HER HEAD?"  
*pap I will start making puns.*  
"YOU Will WAKE HER UP."  
*Paps. Seriously shut up.*  
I could feel him grinning as I brought my hand back to my side and stared at the world passing us by as we drove. Stupid brother.  
~time hop ~  
Normal pov.  
The four finally reached Undyne and Aphy's just as the sun started to set. Papyrus parked and got out to start getting their luggage. Sans got Frisk up then got out to wake and help shell out of the car.  
He waved at Undyne and Alphys as they walked over to help papyrus, Undyne spotted shell and loomed over her "Who's she?"  
* She helped me save risk from a crazy lady.* his left eye gave off a blue glow. *be nice.*  
"Shell Valiant, was Frisk's school nurse." She gave a polite smile as Undyne looked her over then gave a well-meaning back smack.  
"Nice to meet you, any friend of the bros and Frisk is a friend of mine." Undyne said as Shell sank to the ground with a wheeze.  
"Tch…..thank you…oh…god…ow….so ow."  
*shell!?* Sans knelt by her. * You ok?*  
"Y…yes…I am just going to lay here for a moment." She replied with a smile.  
"I didn't think it was that hard…." Undyne said with a slight panic.  
"NOT YOUR FAULT UNDYNE SHE WAS HURT FIGHTING THE AFORE MENTIONED CRAZY LADY" Papyrus supplied carrying some luggage over. "HER RIBS ARE BRUISED…YOU MAY HAVE HIT ONE"  
"Then we need to get her inside to rest!" Alphys stated with a worried look. "This way please!"  
Sans nodded and picked Shell up bridle style. Much to her protest that she could walk.  
*nope. Not risking it. * He said sternly silencing her as they headed inside.  
Alphys looked at Pap and Frisk after sans passed by her to enter the home. They gave her a small nod and she grinned. "Ahhh I see…." she muttered.  
Soon everyone was settled, while shell was confined to the couch.  
Frisk studied her dad and Shell for a moment and got a plan, a sneaky plan. "Uncle Pap, Aunt Undyne! Let's go make breakfast for dinner!"  
Alphys stood up "I will go and set the guest rooms up!"  
"Sans you keep an eye on shell!" Undyne stated following pap and Frisk as Alphys took off upstairs.  
Sans sighed and looked over at a now napping shell and sat by her slowly falling asleep himself.  
Papyrus came to ask what sans would like for his breakfast dinner and gasped seeing a cute scene.  
Sans was holding Shell while she used him as a pillow as they slept. He hurried back into the kitchen and pulled frisk and Undyne to the living room and make the ahhh sign.  
Undyne bit her lip to keep from laughing. Frisk was bouncing happily, and Alphys was looking in from a hall way eyes sparkling and texted them all 'OMG just like in kissy kissy mew mew episode fifty five where*insert long synopsis here*'  
Sans Smiled in his sleep and hugged Shell closer.  
~in Dreamy Sans land~  
The setting was a park and Frisk was out chasing the butterflies while Shell sat by him watching her. He gently held her hand and smiled. Shell gave a small smirk and kissed sans then ran off to join frisk, leaving him blushing and chasing her, he tackled her into the grass, laughing with her and smiled as frisk joined the huggy pile. Shell giggle and kissed him were his noes would be.  
~wakening world~  
Sans woke blushing lightly and looked around once before his gaze landed on him Holding shell. His blush spread till his whole head was a bright blue. She snuggled closer muttering "nuuu….that's…my…pocky….give it….back….Saaaaannnnnssss" and followed that with random sleep mumbles.  
"Oh. Gosh that's…too…adorable." Came Undyne's voice from behind the couch looking at the two. "Foods ready, want me to bring your plates out here? Since you are busy being a pillow and everything..."  
*Undyne. I will fry you alive if you tell anyone about this…* sans began as the fish woman walked to the kitchen "oh too late for that, we already saw."  
Sans sighed with an angry growl. They were not about to let him live this down. Ever. He looked back down at shell. *you are making it hard to look tough.*  
"Hmm?" Shell yawned and looked around before seeing what she was laying on was sans. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" she tried to sit up but winced.  
Sans helped her sit up and shook his head * it's ok really, and you need to stop forgetting you have bruised ribs.*  
"Y...Yeah…right…hahaha…" shell scooted to one end of the couch bright red as sans got up to go get her a plate

When frisk walked in with a plate of bacon and eggs in a smiley face while she wore an apron that said "I'm Eggs-cellent" on it.  
Shell hid her face in a pillow and fell back down on the couch mumbling "too cute. I die."  
"Oh no! What ever will we do! We must save her!" Frisk exclaimed "who will be the hero!"  
*leave it to me!" Sans scooped Shell up and held her bridal style as she tried to keep from laughing. Her amusement turned to shock when he planted a kiss on the lips. Her eyes shot open and cheeks went to the color beyond the red of ketchup.  
"Huzzah the hero saved the day!" Frisk cheered.  
Soon everyone was having a living room breakfast picnic having a good time talking when pap said a thing….  
"SO BROTHER DOES THIS MEAN YOU AND SHELL ARE A COUPLE?"  
Sans froze with a forkful of eggs to his mouth. * Pap I will duct tape your mouth shut...*  
"THAT WASN'T A NO. AND IVE HIDDEN IT"  
*I will find it. Pap, I mean it.*  
"STILL NOT A NO."  
The shorter skeleton stood up and walked off to find duct tape while Shell blushed a bit. "Personally I would not mind it…" she muttered to herself not aware Frisk heard her.  
Frisk grinned, her plan was working!  
Sans returned and used the entire roll of duct tape on papyrus. A muffled "Still not a no" was his response.  
This caused sans to hide in his coat hood and to pull the draw strings closed. *hrrrnnnn Pap seriously?!*  
"Sans its ok, I thought it was cute." Shell shared setting her plate aside. "No need to Clam up on us…"  
*Not a clam. Still not cute either.* he mumbled.  
"Sans come on out of there. Or I will let Frisk eat your bacon." Shell coached with a smirk having scooted close to in front of him with a sneaky smile to get him back for the kiss he pulled.  
*no my bacon!* He exclaimed pulling the hood off only to meet a kiss on the noes.  
"The Hero's thank you for saving me Heheh"  
Sans sputtered and retreated back into the hood.  
After everyone was done Alphys offered to check on Shell's ribs leaving Frisk to rescue Papyrus from the Duct tape while sans followed Shell to Alphys lab to help if needed.  
"HE REALLY DOES LIKE HER DOESN'T HE?" Pap asked his niece who nodded.  
"Then we need to get her something that will really win him over. Does she have anything other than her Scrubs?" Undyne asked looking at Frisk.  
"No uh, we left in a hurry." Frisk answered sweat dropping.  
"Hmm then leave it to me, I will take her shopping tomorrow to get some stuff and you can talk with sans." Undyne reasoned with a smile. "Plus I can talk to her about just what she did to charm that goofy bonehead."  
"AND I….WILL GO WASH OFF THE GOO FROM THE DUCT TAPE!"  
~in the lab~  
Sans sat in a chair while Alphys finished up a scan and smiled "Everything is ok, just four bruised ribs. And the cuts are all infection free. The ribs should heal in a few days."  
*whew good.* the Skeleton gave a relieved look which Alphys noted with a small smile.

"Now a…about rooms, Frisk has her own and so does Papyrus, would you two like to share or..." Alphys began when both said "Separate" together.  
*if there isn't enough space I can bunk with frisk its ok.* his boney cheeks a pale blue.  
Alphys nodded. "Ok, well let's get everyone to bed for now."  
Soon everyone was put to their respective rooms after a brief Undyne telling shell they were shopping tomorrow.  
Sans tucked Frisk in before going to bed himself thinking over what had happened earlier. *what the heck was I thinking?* he muttered * could we…* He looked at his sleeping Daughter. *Frisk loves her already….Paps enjoys her company….so…why am I so nervous about this?"  
~next day~  
Sans looked at Undyne sternly * anything happens to her I will deep fry you and serve you with tartar sauce. Got it?*  
Undyne nodded quickly "Got it keep safe, don't get dunked on."  
Shell walked in still wearing the scrub pants but only donning the tank top. "Ok ready to go!"

Sans's mood switched to a happy one, which spooked Undyne a bit, and he smiled to Shell. * have fun.*

"Will do!" Shell saluted with a wink heading out with Undyne.  
~at the mall during a nice little lunch interlude~  
"So how did ya meet sans?" Undyne asked while they waited for their pizza order in the food court.  
"Well through Frisk. She was getting bullied and he came to me since she told him about me, to find out the deal. She does not know this and will not know this." Shell answered. "He 'spoke' to the bullies in question and they are not doing it any more. I hope. Then the Vice principle decided that he wasn't a fit father because he wasn't human. I mean seriously that woman is just so…argh the day before everything went crazy she was trying to provoke sans in to going at her, but I stepped in and helped them get away from her."  
"Whoa. What else happened?" Undyne asked interested.  
"Well she waited till I turned around, knocked me out, tied me up and gagged me then tossed me in my nurse's office. From what I gathered that means she was going to kidnap frisk from school the next day." Shell supplied as they got their pizza.  
After they sat she continued the story. "Sans came and got me out, I told him were to find Frisk and when Crazy came back we got into a fight. Was not expecting her to be able to lift me. The lady is like 60+ years. But she did and threw me hard against whatever she could when she could. I am no fighter but I think I did pretty well. I broke her nose and popped her shoulder. Eventually moving began to really hurt from my ribs and I used a chair to keep her away till sans showed up and got me out."  
Undyne's jaw dropped "just who is this lady?"  
"Loraine Garrets. From what I could get from her files. She lost her child when she was 27, kids name was Chara I think, and apparently the kid ran off to play up by mount ebott and didn't come home. A year or so later, someone or something tried to bring her home. But the kid was dead and the people attacked, killing the person and they left with her body back to where ever they came from. All I can gather is that why she hates monsters. She blames them for killing her kid. Which I don't believe by the way."  
Undyne coughed. "C…Chara? Oh…god…have I got some stuff for you…" she then began to tell Shell what really happened.  
"They ate…..buttercups?! Those are poison! Dear god. The king and queen must have been devastated…." Shell murmured looking at her food. "And their son. Is seriously a flower now?"  
"Yeah. Crazy." Undyne shrugged "Alphys is trying to find a way to restore him to being their son tho so it's not all bad. "  
"Good. But what has me stumped is why Chara would eat buttercups…." Shell tapped her chin worried.  
"Ask Sans he seems to know something but won't tell us anything." Undyne shrugged and finished her food. "Bet he's got reasons."  
"Hmm yeah…well back into the fray?" Shell asked with a smile.  
"You know it!"  
~ Tiny time skip brought by W.D Gaster~

Sans sat in the living room a foot tapping a bit impatient for the duo to return. Frisk routinely looked up at him from her drawing and shook her head. He always got like that when uncle papyrus would go out food shopping and now he was doing the same for Shell.  
"Papa watch some tv." She suggested poking his side. "It will keep you from worrying too much "  
Sans sighed and turned the TV on to the news.  
News: Today at Carter Elementary in Destiney reach city, Vice Principle Loraine Garrets was arrested for child endangerment and assault, the Principle had this statement.  
A video of a tall man with a regal air dressed in a black suit a red tie and dark brown hair peppered with grey slicked back that matched a pair of old brown eyes.  
'An anon caller had contacted me yesterday evening and told me many disturbing details about what they witnessed the vice principle do. It has also come to my attention that while I was away dealing with delicate family matters she allowed bullying and took bribes instead of suspending the offending parties. This information came to me from our schools nurse who I understand fled with the family of one of the students The Vice targeted after the vice attacked her on school grounds. I do hope that where ever Ms. Valiant that she is doing well and is recovering. Thank you.'

Both Sans and Frisk looked at each other with jaws dropped.  
"Mrs. Applegate told!" Frisk said bouncing in her seat. "Ha!"  
*what makes you say that kiddo?* Sans questioned as more news rolled along.  
"Well Mama Shell did say she was her daddy's friend and friend help each other out!" Frisk reasoned with a nod.  
New: Incoming report on school incident, the ex-Vice principle has escaped custody and is considered highly dangers due to strange ramblings and talking to thin air. We advise those involved with the incident to stay where they are until she is apprehended.  
*….well we are Boned for a while.* Sans growled out turning off the news.  
"I know you won't let her do anything to me or Mama!" Frisk said hugging him.  
Sans returned the hug glad she could not see the panicked look on his face. The news said that brats name. Flowey he could deal with. But that brat. Noooo no no not again. Never again.  
A car click sounded and frisk hurried to a window. "They are back yay!"  
Sans shook his head with a grin pulling the door open to go help bring in whatever Undyne helped her get when he was stopped cold by the new look of Shell.  
She stood in a full skeleton theme ensemble. Black buckle up boots with silver skulls, skeleton leggings. A skirt that reached her knees decorated with skulls and crossbones, a Tee that had Jack skelington on the front grinning and a simple black denim jacket with Nightmare before Christmas buttons pinned all over it.  
*Whoa. You look Spine tingling.*  
"I HEARD THAT BROTHER!" Pap screamed from where ever he was.  
"Why thank you. Saw a hot topic and Undyne had to pry me away." She did a little spin with a pose.  
Undyne chuckled "yeah you should see the little Black Dre-"Shell quickly covered her mouth. "Shhhhhshhhh small child need not know the secrets of the world yet."  
Frisk tilted her head to the side confused but shrugged. "Oh we saw on the news they crazy lady got arrested but got away. They said she was saying a name..."  
Shell looked at Frisk "….was the name Chara?"  
Sans gently grabbed frisks shoulder *why don't you go show Undyne were to put shell's stuff kiddo. I need to talk with shell…*  
"Ok!" Frisk did as told while sans went up to Shell shaking slightly.  
"Sans?" She questioned looking at him worried. "What's wrong?"

*that name how…how did you…* he rasped out clearly scared.  
"I may have looked into her past and saw she lost her child years ago. The child's name was Chara, I figured she blames monsters for the death…" Shell explained. "How do you know about Chara?"  
*long….painful story…but I think its ok if you know…..* he muttered offering his hands *come with me I know a short cut to a place no one will listen in at.*  
"All right….lead the way." She grabbed his hand and the two teleported away for a little bit.  
They reappeared in an abandoned building. "Where…."  
*the underground. A place I used to go to when we were stuck down here. It's called Grillby's.* sans walked over to a barstool and sat down, he patted one beside him and shell joined him.  
*well to start with, did you know that when a monster dies, their soul and body's vanish almost instantly? It's because we don't have as much determination as humans…..* he looked at his hands *Chara wanted to use Frisk's unnaturally strong determination to kill everyone in the underground, then would use the power they gathered to destroy humanity next. In one time line she killed Papyrus…everyone…now I know what you are going to say. Everyone is alive, I know that but….when a human with powerful determination like Frisks, they gain an ability, to SAVE, RELOAD, and RESET. *  
Shell watched as neon blue tears began to fall, her heart twisting. "Sans you don't have to continue if..."  
*no. I need to tell someone, I need to tell you. I fought Chara, over and over and over, they kept resetting to the last save. At one point I was afraid I would die too. But Frisk fought their way back and completely reset the timeline. Erasing everything that happened…but I remembered, thankfully she doesn't remember, and she won't as long as I am alive…*  
"Wait, Chara possessed her right?" Shell asked getting a bad feeling "What if she decided to use mummy dearest to get back at you and the others?!"  
*that brats so getting dunked on…..but the reason I told you is so YOU can be careful, and look after frisk if anything goes really bad.* Sans looked over at her and blushed as she hugged him.  
"Sans, I said it once I will say it again, my place is in between her you guys. She won't get a single hair or rib bone."  
*thank you Shell.* he returned the hug. *well now that I have told you this lets head back and bug Paps with horrible puns.*  
"Or…or we could sing the entire sound track to Nightmare before Christmas."  
*we do that.*  
~End part three~  
Ps: part four is the end


	4. Chapter 4

Fun times ahead. Fun time indeed. also this is short, sorry.

Sans: *eye glows blue* Chara is getting Dunked  
Shell: I will help!  
Sans: * No you will stay with Frisk!

Both: *arguing now *

Aww Sans she is basically me and you are not gonna win that fight trust me.  
Gaster: *sigh* She does not own Undertale. Toby fox owns Undertale.  
Thank you Gaster. He's an awesome guy to have around.  
Gaster: thank you, I'm just happy to be out of that void and see my sons are happy.  
Any hay onwards!

~after their trip and one long rendition of Nightmare before Christmas~

Sans and Shell both sat in separate corners with duct tape over their mouths as punishment from Papyrus for their part by part rendition of the nightmare before Christmas.

Both were laughing behind the tape clearly not sorry for their actions. Eventually papyrus released them into the custody of Frisk who wanted to go play outside.

Soon sans felt a wave of de ja vu when Frisk began chasing butterflies through the grass. He glanced at Shell and carefully held her hand in his. His cheek bones lightly dusted with his blue blush.  
His human companion looked down at his hand and smiled softly and returned the hand hold with a quick peck on the cheek before carefully running to frisk to avoid the sputtering sans.

He got up and caught up to her and deftly pulled her into a hug. *Nice try Missy.*

"Whatever do you mean Bone Daddy?" She asked feigning innocent.

*heh.* sans smiled made to kiss her when an angry screech cut the air, causing Frisk to run to her father's side. The Three looking onward to see Loraine standing disheveled and grasping a knife, a strange black aura around her.  
"P…papa…" Frisk cried holding onto him shaking.

*don't worry kiddo, go inside and get Undyne and paps. Shell go with her.* sans ordered his voice getting dark and foreboding.  
Shell quickly scooped Frisk into her arms as Loraine charged at them, taking off for the safety of the house.  
Sans's eye quickly turned blue and with a snap of his finger he used his power to throw the woman back. * You're not even that VP any more…Are you. You are that brat.*

Lorain gave a mad grin " _you are not completely stupid you smiley trash bag. "_

*Heh. You know, it's a beautiful day outside, Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, sun's shinning, and someone like you….Should be burning in HELL!*  
Shell glanced out the window as Frisk went for her uncle and aunt to see how sans was doing and felt her heart stop when Loraine cornered sans after he tripped over a rock. "Mama..." Frisk hugged her crying "She is going to hurt papa..."

"Shit! " She raced out the door. "This is gonna HURT!" she shouted tackling the mad woman away from her Skeleton. She rolled away wincing from the impact. "Worth the pain." And got up as the foe floated up spooky movie style. "…well….ok. That's…huh..."

*what are you doing back out here Shell!* sans hissed standing next to her. *Chara is way out your league!*

"Sans. Want to know what Frisk called me just as we got into the house, she called me Mom. Mom. I am not about to sully the name of Mom by standing by while her Dad fights a possessed by Hell spawn woman." Shell countered. "And after all I did say my place was in-between them and you."  
Sans shook his head. *stay by me and watch out for the knife.*  
"You got it Bone Daddy. Let go."

(And because it fits, Stronger than you from Steven universe lyrics! I don't own Steven universe. He owns you. Garnet rules. : 3)

 _this is Garnet  
Back together  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying "Go get 'err."  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on two. _

Sans and Shell fought alongside each other keeping Chara from landing any hits. But sans began to worry as Shell's moves slowed. Her breathing hard. Her ribs must have been a nightmare right now.

Shell glanced at sans and gave a reassuring smile as she kicked at the possessed lady as she dodged a knife swing, yeah her ribs screamed but it didn't matter while she was with sans fighting to protect Frisk.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad cause you're single. _

_'  
[Verse 1]  
You're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.  
I am made of love.  
Love. _

_Mm mm mm mm mm._

 _[Verse 2]  
This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,_

 _I won't let you hurt my friends._

 _[Chorus]  
Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.  
[Verse 3]  
But I am even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation._

 _I am made of love.  
And it's stronger than you.  
Love.  
And it's stronger than you.  
Love.  
And it's stronger than you.  
Love.  
_

When Chara leapt away sans looked to shell * you need to rest. I got this…*

"Nope. Not happening. Adrenalin override pain right now. Way focused. Estelle's Stronger then you is running through my head on loop. Not gonna disappoint magical rock lady." She managed to say through gritted teeth. "I will let you fuss later."

They continued to fight until Chara ditched the old bats body and used her soul to take a physical form of a small but demonic looking little boy in a yellow and green sweater, glowing red eyes and black streaks down their cheeks.

"Oh…Hell."

 _Heheh you have no idea you monster loving human!_ Chara giggled as he lunged at her.

*Crap! SHELL* Sans Shoved her out of the way and was waiting for the attack when he heard a familiar  
"NYEH HEHEHEEH! YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BROTHER!" And several bones shot up from the ground shielding him. *thanks for the save paps…* he looked over at shell who had Undyne in front of her. "Now it's four on one you little hell spawn!"  
Chara glared at the group and backed up. _Seems I won't be getting Frisk any time soon. But I can 'Take' someone else!_ he looked over at Shell and darted forward to strike.  
Sans growled and summoned several Gaster blasters *GET DUNKED ON YOU LITTLE SHIT!* and fired them all at once at a shocked Chara.  
 _this…isn't….over…smiley trash….bag…_

*For now. It is Brat.* He snapped his fingers and a series of bones impaled their foe before he turned to dust.  
For a while everything was quite when. "HELL YES!"

Everyone looked at shell a bit shocked. "Sorry, that was the first time I've fought a crazy murder child demon thing."  
*heh…well, let's get inside for now. I am Bone tired.* sans said as he looked over at shell.

"Adrenalin….fading….pain…very….gahfdhasekr" She muttered falling forward into Sans arms. "Thank you. Legs….have failed me..."

*Bed time for you.* He chuckled as he carried her inside. * Undyne, could you call the cops and tell them that the Vice principle came but had a heart attack on the lawn when she saw us hugging. Don't think they need to know about the whole….Chara the demonic brat thing.*  
"You got it sans, go cuddle with your girlfriend you dork." The Fish warrior woman laughed out.  
*Uri…..never said she was…*

"BROTHER ACCEPT THAT IT IS YOUR FATE!" Pap said with a nod. "EMBACE THE LOVELY LOVE!"

*paps….no…staaap…why...*

"PAPS YES SANS!"  
Watching with Alphys from a window Frisk smiled, her family was almost complete. Next step make it permanent and to try and get a brother or sister.

As the group went inside, for a brief moment a figure flickered into existence. 'Good….job…my… sans…..' they whispered before vanishing.

~epilogue~  
It was a whirlwind of events after those hectic few days for Shell Valiant and her new Beau.  
Many were shocked a human and a monster were dating but she didn't really care what they thought. She loved sans and Frisk, that's all that mattered.  
Life was good in her world. Until things started to get strange once again…  
Blue threads had started appearing where ever she went, no matter where she was, always blue threads.  
Eventually she learned where they were coming from, a figure that resembled her sans but inverted and clearly having problems….ERROR FILE LOST ERROR….

*HeH hEh, sorry kiddo's but you know how I feel about Alternate universes…..but if it makes you FEEL any better, Sans and the kid are ok, just not _Her_ But knowing the one that kept interfering before I got through, he's already gone and set up a means for things to get FIXED. *  
ERROR ERROR ERROR…..  
~The end! ~  
I feel a litttttle bit bad ending it like this but I have reasons.  
Gaster: Which I am currently taking care of so do not worry everyone


End file.
